A Life of Song
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: Mokuba convinces Seto to dance with him opening up new thoughts between them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_I posted this story once before but took it off because I was unsure about it. Let me know if you like it, and I'll keep it up. I was currently thinking of writing a sequal or editing it and adding more. Please let me know what you think. This story is rater M for a reason don't read it if you have an objection to that please. Thank you and enjoy the story. _

_You take it all away  
But never give it back  
And this is what you say  
Their lives are yellow-black_

Kaiba got out of bed unable to sleep. "Damn it Mokuba will you never learn?" Kaiba knew he was talking to himself yet he didn't care. It was late far too late for Mokuba to be blasting music. He knew his brother had grown up sheltered, but it was for his own good. Kaiba couldn't deal with the thought Mokuba would retaliate against him. He got to Mokuba's bedroom door before listening to the music. It was some techno sounding shit that Kaiba certainly wouldn't have bought. "How much do I know about my own brother?" Kaiba mumbled before opening the bedroom door.

_And this is how they move  
And this is how they sway  
That danger is the truth  
They die and come again_

Mokuba stood dancing in his room with his long hair down. He wore tight leather pants with his white shirt unbuttoned. Kaiba could also see the hint of a collar around his neck. Mokuba seemed oblivious to his brother's presence and Kaiba simply watched amazed. Kaiba watched Mokuba's now seductive movements realizing he was no longer a child. The truth of that statement seemed to weigh heavy on him. He felt like dying if he lost Mokuba the one person in the world he cared for. Mokuba finally turned around continuing his motions while running one hand through his long black hair. His eyes grew wide seeing Seto in the doorway and he stopped dancing. Mokuba even turned down the music to just a faint voice in the background. Kaiba could see a spiked leather bracelet on Mokuba's arm as if to complete the look.

_Obstacles and signs  
Perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving  
Dangerous and moving  
Obstacles and signs  
Perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving  
Dangerous and moving_

Kaiba regained his composure and gave a fierce look in Mokuba's direction. "What the hell are you doing Mokuba?!" Mokuba looked up only slightly now to answer. "Dancing, Seto." Kaiba softened a bit hearing his name that only Mokuba could use. " And what are you wearing?" Mokuba blushed deep red looking down at his own outfit. "I got them at the mall. Don't you remember telling me to go shopping for my birthday?" Seto sighed he had forgotten to even check what Mokuba had gotten. "I remember Mokuba. It's just that outfit makes you look…" Kaiba trailed off looking at his younger brother. Mokuba looked down sliding his white shirt off tossing it aside taking off the jewelry. A few faint scars stood out on his back and Seto quickly noticed them.

_No mercy for the lost  
No soothing for the sad  
The line is never crossed  
Without a living debt_

"Mokuba, where did these scars come from?" Kaiba ran his fingers over the scars slowly feeling Mokuba slide back against Seto's chest. "Nothing, just an accident." Mokuba tried not read much into his brother's touch, yet he felt his body betraying his mind. "Mokuba don't lie to me remember who you're talking to." Kaiba wanted to know who the bastard was. He would pay severely for hurting someone he loved more than any scars could hurt. Mokuba wiggled roughly from Kaiba's grip on his bare shoulder, skin against skin. "It was another classmate. Leave it alone Seto. I can deal with it myself." Mokuba tried to escape his brother's grip knowing it was hopeless. "Why would someone hurt you?" Seto looked down at Mokuba their faces inches apart. "Because I'm gay S-" Mokuba stopped before he could finish the rest. He had walked right into Seto's trap of questioning again.

_And this is how they move  
And this is how they sway  
That danger is the truth  
They die and live again_

Kaiba released Mokuba and looked down sitting on the bed sighing. He had known this discussion had to come sometime. "Mokuba, come sit. Let's talk about this." Mokuba sat next to Seto on the bed laying his head on his shoulder. "What is it big brother?" Seto smiled slightly ruffling his hair like they used to do. "Well, who's the lucky guy that got your attention?" Mokuba blushed getting up Kaiba barely catching his wrist. "Mokuba tell me. You can tell me anything. I will always love you no matter what!" Mokuba turned back to look at Seto before wondering what to do. How could he simply tell Seto like this. "Dance with me Seto." Kaiba looked shocked by the statement rather than question. "Alright, but you are going to tell me." Mokuba went to the CD player before smiling putting on a new CD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

I'm going to take the time to just make sure I say one thing. The views of the characters in no way reflects my view of a song for future refrence. Other than just another chapter to read and enjoy!

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of the CD player. Mokuba seemed to love it as he simply began to dance in front of Seto. His actions picked up into a seductive almost trance as his eyes met Seto's. "Come on Seto. At least dance if you're not going to dance with me!" Seto sighed giving into his brother starting to dance to the shit Mokuba called music. It took him a minute to get used to the style of the music but soon his motions matched the beat. He could see a hint of a smile on Mokuba's lips as he watched Seto dance. Mokuba saw Seto was starting to enjoy the music.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid_

Mokuba pulled Seto close starting to dance with him whispering the lyrics of the song into his ear. Seto's eyes widened feeling Mokuba's body dancing with his own. It seemed Mokuba knew what he was doing just fine without dancing with him. He snapped out of his thoughts suddenly. Had Mokuba just said he wanted to kiss him or was he just singing? Seto shook his head slightly only to smell the sweet aroma of Mokuba's shampoo. It was almost intoxicating as their bodies seemed to press closer the more they danced together. Mokuba seemed to know the words by heart as the next lyrics blasted into the room.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto's neck whispering in his ear. "You know how much I like games Seto." He could feel Seto's body tense against his and he began to nibble on his neck. Seto began to pull away going to the stereo only to have Mokuba grab his arm. "You said you'd love me no matter what!" Seto sighed letting out a small growl under his breath. "What are you doing Mokuba?" He looked into brown eyes that could almost match his brown hair. "Playing a game." Seto rolled his eyes a gesture only Mokuba could receive or know all too well. It was a sign of an oncoming headache. "Turn that shit off Mokuba and let me get some sleep!" Mokuba simply smiled turning the music down. Seto began walking out of the room only to stop hearing Mokuba's music.

_I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game._

"Mokuba!" Seto looked back at his brother unable to believe the smut coming from the song. Mokuba blushed looking up at Seto again. "What is it?" He asked it so innocently as if he had no clue. The look had been able to fool Kaiba for years and still did. "Don't tell me THAT verse is true." Mokuba smiled walking up to Seto grabbing onto the shirt he wore. "Some of it is Seto." Kaiba raised his eyebrows which was enough for Mokuba to continue. "No, You'll just have to figure that out for yourself." Seto growled slightly forgetting Mokuba could hear it. "You shouldn't growl. It's rude."

_Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit._

Seto laughed slightly starting to walk out of the room again stopping. He turned looking at the black haired beauty dancing his seductive dance again. "Mokuba…" His voice was the softest sound he had ever made, yet Mokuba heard it. "Yes, Seto?" Seto bit his lip shaking his head. What was he thinking? "Make sure I don't hear the music again tonight." Mokuba stood there yet didn't try to stop him from leaving this time. Seto walked back to his room laying on his bed. He hoped to fall asleep those stupid words stuck in his head "Now I want it bad, want it bad" He thought just how true the statement was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,  
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

Kaiba woke up later than usual his alarm had been turned off. "Damn it Mokuba!" He had meetings to go to not to mention how late he'd stayed up last night. Getting out of bed Kaiba changed into a new pair of clothes noticing a rose on his nightstand. "Mokuba…" The word fell from his lips like the last time he had said it. The time he had wanted to give into his desire and destroy all the good he had left. Seto sat on the edge of his bed and smelled the red rose. He had a soft spot for roses that only Mokuba knew, it was their secret. Kaiba saw a envelope where the rose had been placed with his name on it. Seto sighed starting to read the letter.

"_Sorry about last night Seto. I hope you're not angry; I cancelled your work for the day. Just follow the rose petals if you want to find me. I love you."_

Kaiba set the letter down before realizing it to smelled like roses. Seto got up and decided he'd play the game and go find Mokuba. He opened bedroom door only to see tons of rose petals leading downstairs. There was a breakfast set out for him kept warm in the pan. Mokuba must have made it for him careful not to wake anyone. Seto would never have allowed such food to be cooked for him. He ate his breakfast of French toast with powdered sugar, butter, syrup, and strawberries. There was no denying Mokuba was spoiling him and he got up to continue following the trail. It lead him outside into the hot tub house which rarely got used anymore.

_Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
Your heart sweats your teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine_

The ground was covered in rose petals of all colors causing the aroma of roses to fill the room. The room was dimly lit with candles and Seto had to smile to himself. If anything his brother surely had put some thought into this. The trail ended at the hot tub and he finally saw Mokuba who was watching him. "Mokuba, what's all this for?" Mokuba simply shook his head. Seto looked down into the water only seeing that it also had rose petals in it. He looked up at Mokuba again before asking this time changing the question. "Did you want me to join you?" Mokuba tried to hide his smiled but Kaiba caught it. "Yes."

Seto sighed sliding off his shirt before realizing Mokuba was staring again. He remembered how badly Mokuba had tried to get even a simple touch. That night his dreams had been filled with Mokuba dancing with him. Mokuba watched as his brother removed clothing after clothing until he removed all he had. It filled him with a lust he never could have thought after last night. "Seto?" Seto looked up at Mokuba before climbing into the hot tub smiling. "Yes, Mokuba?" He saw the boy smile wide. "Kiss me?" Seto sat his knees on either side of Mokuba before starting to kiss him.

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,  
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

Seto could feel his heart racing as he felt Mokuba kiss back. Their bodies began to press against each other's while their hands pulled them even closer. Mokuba would wake up any minute to find he was dreaming, but dreams couldn't be this good. "Mokuba…" Seto whispered his name softly while nibbling on his neck. "Ahh…Seto" A warmth spread through Seto's body. He began to bite Mokuba before licking the mark tasting blood slightly. "Seto!" Mokuba had jumped from being bitten and Seto replied with a lust filled kiss. Mokuba pushes Seto against the end of the hot tub before trailing his hands down his body. He felt so many scars from wounds that would never heal. "I love you, Mokuba. "


	4. Chapter 4

_Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations_

Mokuba sat in his bedroom confused and lonely as he got dressed. Seto had kissed him then left Mokuba to wonder what had happened. His heart ached the kiss had awakened so much desire. He put on familiar leather pants with a collar before leaving his room. If Seto saw him he'd never be allowed to leave the house, but Seto was working in his room. Mokuba didn't care why Seto had kissed him only why he stopped. He shook his head going down the stairs. "I don't care anymore." Mokuba looked up to see Seto talking on the phone before stopping seeing him on the stairs.

_I'm not pretending  
To make it simple  
Try to be something  
Experimental_

Seto hung up the phone pocketing it seeing Mokuba. If he was trying to start something between them again, it was working. "Where are you going dressed like that?" Mokuba looked at Seto knowing he'd been caught. "A club." Seto took a step forward before stopping himself. "You know what I said Mokuba. No clubs, you're too young." Mokuba went to where Seto stood before spreaking again. "I've already gone a few times." Seto grabbed Mokuba's shoulder as if to keep him there. "Why did you go there? You can't even get in at your age!" Mokuba looked up into Seto's eyes as if begging to be freed. "It's an under twenty-one club. I thought it'd be find since I could get in." Seto growled frustrated again looking away from Mokuba. "Why do you want to go there?"

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
are now for sale_

"To find someone Seto. I have to find at least one person who will love me." Seto gripped even tighter onto Mokuba's shoulder angry. "No one will love you in one night! No one!" Mokuba looked at Seto but all he saw were hurt filled blue eyes. "They do Seto! Don't treat me like a kid anymore!" Seto pulled Mokuba in for a tight hug refusing to let him go. "Don't do it Mokuba. Just please don't, it'd kill me." Mokuba looked up at Seto head resting on his chest. "Do you love me anymore?" Seto fought back tears wondering how Mokuba could lose his love. "Of course I love you!" Mokuba buried his head against Seto's neck crying. "I love you too, Seto." Seto simply held Mokuba close wondering why he had hurt him so much.

_Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

Seto ran his hands through Mokuba's hair tilting his head back. He was his own worst enemy someone so close to him. Some he loved unconditionally that loved him in return. Seto pressed his lips to Mokuba's refusing to go back this time. Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto's waist before deepening the kiss. Seto always tasted so sweet though there was never a reason. Mokuba's skin was so smooth and his body pressed against Seto's enough to fill him with lust that consumed him. Mokuba started to nibble on Seto's ear before pressing him against the wall. "I'll never leave you Seto." Mokuba kissed him again before he could respond. Seto took Mokuba to his bedroom simply taking in how handsome he was for a moment.

_No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
No more complaining  
Forget confusion  
No more compassion  
Not sentimental  
I am now something  
Experimental_

Seto pulled Mokuba into his lap while nibbling on his neck. Mokuba already wore practically nothing and Seto had let Mokuba practically rip his clothing off. Seto licked around the collar that was left on Mokuba's neck. He couldn't stop himself from pulling Mokuba by the loop in the collar beside him on the bed. Mokuba laid there patiently nervous, yet trusting Seto. He felt Seto thrust inside him and he tilted his head back. "Ahh…Seto." Seto kissed down Mokuba's back as his thrusts got faster. He could feel Mokuba tight around him making him moan softly. He could tell Mokuba was close to climax and close to his own. Mokuba gasped collapsing on the bed feeling Seto climax after him. He pulled Seto close into his arms simply laying there.


End file.
